Soldier 375
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: While rescuing Master Norb, Talho is captured by the military. Can Holland save her or will she become the monster Dewey wants her to become?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So here's my new story. I've had it written for over a year but I finally got around to posting it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven or anything in the E7 world. I do however own the plot, my OCs and anything else my imagination creates.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Mission****Gone Wrong**

**Talho's POV:**

Talho looked around to see if anyone was in the hangar. _Good no one. I hate having to carry this damn gun. There's the laptop just like Damien promised, but where's Damien? Hope he hasn't been caught. So he still has that picture of me. Mischa and Dr Bear better be ready to go. Damn it they're not by the 606. Better go and look for them. _Talho stopped dead in her tracks. A gun pointed at her head. The gunman was Brian Ohan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Talho Yuki. Long time on see. How's that boyfriend of yours doing- Holland?"

"If it isn't the most idiotic excuse for an ex-boyfriend of mine, Brian. One, Holland's no longer my boyfriend, he's my husband. Two, my surname is no longer Yuki, it's Novak. And three you're still an idiot," Talho said with a smile on her face. She tried not to let him notice that she was worried. _This could be major trouble. Hope that Mischa and Dr Bear don't come here or they'll be in for it._

"So you married that low-life, lifting traitor. No surprise. Too bad that now means that you'll be in for both his and your sentences. But then again yours alone will keep you in jail for at least the rest of your life."

"Jail me if you like, but that won't stop Holland from coming to get me and from him kicking you sorry a-"

"Now, now be nice after all I'm the one holding the gun."

"Not even if I had a bomb strapped to me," Talho replied with a smirk.

"Why I ought to- No I'll take you to the Colonel and let him deal with your insolence."

"Why? Too damn chicken to do things without brains controlling that tiny mind of yours," Talho said in a taunting voice. She could see that Brian was getting angry and that would give her an advantage when the right time came to get out of his way.

"Turn and march," Brian said in a serious voice.

"Oooo… baba Brian getting cwabbby. Get baba a bottle?" Talho taunted again. She knew that all she would have to do is get him to loosen his grip on his gun and then she would be able to overpower him. "Aw… baba's going red. Is baba getting angwy?"

"Don't call me that!" Brian screamed and fired at the floor before Talho's feet. "Try anything and it'll be you next time."

"You couldn't even if you tried," Talho said with a smirk.

"You wanna bet?" Brain pointed the gun at her head. Talho knew that any hopes of getting him to loosen his grip were slim, so she continued to taunt him the rest of the way to Dewey. _Time to see my new brother-in-law._

---------------------------------------------------

**Holland**'**s POV:**

_Good. Master Norb is safe and with us. I'd hate to be my big brother right now. _"Talho where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Holland, this is Mischa. Talho's no where to be found. Greg is looking for her. We heard a gun shot a few minutes ago. Wait hold on here's Greg."

"Holland, Talho is no where to be found. She left a laptop on the seat. I found her gun on the floor beside the 606."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Holland swore as he made his way to where the 606 was.

"DAMN IT! TALHO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Holland yelled once he had searched the hangars that Talho should have been in. "TALHO!" echoed through the hangars as he yelled her name out over and over again. Dr Bear had to program the 909 to take Mischa back to the Gekko, while he tried to get Holland to leave.

"I'm not leaving with out her. I won't leave with out Talho. I'm not gonna lose her," Holland said sobbing. He was on his hands and knees next to the 606. He felt the tears he had held back roll down his cheeks. Dr Bear programmed the 606 to take the two of them back to the Gekko and then dragged a struggling Holland into the 606. Holland wouldn't accept that she was gone. _Not Talho. Not her too._ _I'm gonna do everything that I can to get her back and I won't stop trying. _It took Matthieu, Hap, Stoner, Ken-Goh and Dr Bear almost an hour to drag Holland away from the 606 and to stop him from going near the LFOs.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO AND GET HER! LET ME GO AND GET TALHO!" Holland yelled. Everyone aboard the Gekko could hear his pleas. They all wanted to go back; they all wanted to find her. They all silently knew that if they went back the military would be prepared for them.

"PLEASE…LET ME GET HER BACK! I CAN'T LOSE HER! I CAN'T LOSE HER AS WELL! LET ME GO BACK AND GET HER!" Holland yelled between sobs. Then he begged in a lower voice "Please. I need her. I need her. Please."

Three hours later his room door was unlocked and Hilda and Hap came in. Hap closed the door while Hilda tried helping Holland off the floor. Holland refused to let her touch him. He was clinging to a photo album.

"Let me go back and get Talho. Please let me go," he begged. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks. "Please."

"Holland," Hilda said in a voice of sadness, "you know that if you go back they'll be prepared. You won't be able find her. They'll take you as well. Talho can look after herself. You know that."

"And it would be rash to go there not knowing if she's still there. We're bound to find something out about her soon over the communicators. We'll find her Holland. It'll just take sometime," Hap added.

"I promised Talho that I would take care of everyone. I told her that no one would get hurt and no one would die. I promised that nothing would happen to anyone. I let her go because she asked me. I wouldn't let her go, but she demanded to go. Why didn't I make her stay on the ship? Why did I let her go? Why?" Holland asked. Mischa walked into the room to check if Holland's vitals were alright. He wouldn't let her touch him either.

"I knew she was pregnant and I let her talk me into letting her go," Holland said as he began to sob harder.

"Holland, you know that she'll be alright. You need to look after yourself or you'll be in a state when we find her," Mischa said.

"I don't care. I just want her back on the Gekko. Back here as if nothing had happened. Back here safe and sound. That's all I want. I want to bring her back," Holland said in a low voice that could barely be heard above his sobs. He ordered the three of them to take care of things until he was alright to take command of the Gekko. Then he sat staring at the picture of Talho standing in a breeze with her hair blowing around her.

"I'll find you. That's a promise I refuse to break. I'll find you and never leave you again. Talho, I promise that to you. I love you," Holland whispered to the picture.

* * *

AN: So that was chapter one. Please review it, I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peopla. How you all been? Here's chapter 2. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Chapter 2**

**Heartache**

Talho could have sworn she heard Holland yelling her name but she couldn't be sure. She was sitting handcuffed in a room waiting for Colonel Dewey Novak, Holland's brother, to arrive back from the Sage Council. She knew all of these things because Brian was stupid enough to boast about what accomplishments Dewey was going to perform. She heard it again. This time she couldn't hear the words being said, but she knew it was Holland's voice. He was begging for something. _Not like him._ Then he was promising something. _Idiot's promising to get me. I know he is. Idiot._ She knew deep down she wanted him to come. To come instantly and whisk her away from this place. She raised her head as Dewey walked onto the room. He motioned for Brian to leave and then one of the Sages entered.

"Miss Yuki, what a pleasure to see you," Dewey sarcastically said.

"It's Novak. My surname is Novak. And I'm married so my title is Mrs. Get that right Dewey," Talho said with a smirk on her face.

"So, my brother is more of a fool than I thought. Well it doesn't surprise me because he did pick your remains after I rejected you," Dewey threw back with a smirk equally as taunting as hers. "Grand Council Woman, this is my new sister-in-law, Talho Novak."

"I am well aware of who she is," the Grand Council Woman replied.

"Hello aunty. Long time no see. A lot has changed since then, like me running off with the most wanted man by the military. And that I married him and am pregnant with his child. From the looks of it the only way that you've changed is by cutting your hair. I see you still wear that ugly green lipstick," Talho said in a mocking voice.

"Bit your tongue you insolent brat. Are you forgetting who brought you up for most of your life?" The woman said in a tone of disgust.

"Are you forgetting who took me away from my father when my mother died? Are you also forgetting that you banned me from ever seeing my brothers ever again?" Talho asked in rage. The Council Woman struck her across her face. Talho refused to show that it had hurt instead she turned her attention to Dewey. "So what does my brother-in-law intend on doing with me?"

"Use her in your new project Colonel Novak. Train her. Once she's given birth, use the child as a means to make her fight. Do that in two years and you may see yourself as one of the next Sages," the council woman answer Talho's question. Talho stared at her aunt in anger and disgust. All the cocky remarks she had left seemed to fail her and she said one thing out that her aunt would never forget- "I'm gonna make sure that when I kill someone I imagine your face on their body and then I'll make sure one day that I have the satisfaction of killing you myself!"

Once her aunt had left Talho saw Brian talk to Dewey outside of the door. Brian then came in and led Talho to the lower levels of the Capital.

"You brought it on yourself you know. If you hadn't let your temper get the better of you she wouldn't have allowed you to be a human experiment," Brian said while they were in an elevator.

"Well I couldn't care less. My life is useless without Holland anyway. The only reasons have for living is that I'm gonna see Holland again and soon. And that I'm gonna make sure that my baby doesn't become like me," Talho reported with a glint of hope.

"You'd better hope so. If I had known that you were gonna get yourself into this much shit, I wouldn't have bothered to catch you."

"Then why did you?"

"To prove to you that I've changed. After all you did dump me 'cause I was a complete idiot for just following orders and not being able to give them."

"After six years you wanted to prove that you had changed. What an idiot you are."

"You don't have to be so mean," Brian retorted.

"Sorry, I think. Why are you being so nice now all of a sudden?"

"I… just think that you're the only one that I can talk to civilly. You know. Besides, you are in a tough situation and you could use a friend."

"Brian."

"Yes."

"You're an idiot, but thanks," Talho said as they stepped out of the elevator. Tomorrow they were going to depart for Tresor.

* * *

Talho was awoken at five in the morning. "Holland?" she asked. She was still half asleep.

"No. It's me. This isn't the Gekko you know," Brian said softly. Talho mumbled something and then stood up. She clutched her stomach for a second and then stood up breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Talho?" Brian asked. She nodded her head. "We need to go now. The journey to Tresor will be long, as you know. So let's go."

Talho nodded again and walked. Brian knew that he wouldn't need a gun. Talho was too tired and miserable to put up a fight. The journey to Tresor took five days, all of which Talho refused to eat or sleep until they put her onto IV tubes and gave her medicine to sleep. When they arrived at Tresor, Talho felt her heart throb. _Holland_ _and I were here during our last few days together. I hope that we come here together again. Dr Bear is here, Holland_ _was here. Is he alright? I've gotta find out._ All of the technicians at the Tresor Laboratories looked tired and over-worked and Talho knew why. Mr Morita showed Talho where she would be staying while they were staying at Tresor.

"Dr Egan will see you in an hour's time, if you wouldn't mind heading down to his lab Mrs Novak. And please take care of yourself. Good day," Mr Morita said. As he left he gave her a faint smile. An hour later Talho found herself walking through Dr Bear's jungle of a laboratory.

"Hello Talho, Mr Ohan. The designs that Colonel Novak has requested are here if you wouldn't mind giving them to him," Dr Bear said handing sheets of paper to Brian.

"Will you be okay for a while?" Brian asked Talho.

"What do you think?" She sarcastically replied. Brian turned and left the two of them alone. Dr Bear waited until he heard the door close before he spoke again.

"You should really start eating again for the baby's sake. Holland would also be furious if he knew that you weren't taking care of yourself."

"I know that I should but I can't. I just can't," Talho cried. Dr Bear walked over to Talho and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Young Holland said the same thing until the little cub put him onto an IV machine. She had to get half of the crew to hold him down."

"Huh… why would Holland need to be on an IV machine? Did he get hurt? Is he alright?" Talho asked as she abruptly stopped crying.

"To answer you last two questions, he's alright. He's on an IV machine because he refused to consume anything or leave his room for three days. After you were captured he refused to leave the Capital without you. I had to drag him away. Once aboard the Gekko he refused to leave the 606. It took four of us an hour to pry him away from the LFO and get him to his room. He yelled his guts out for about three hours, begging for us to let him go back to get you. When Hilda and Hap-" Dr Bear handed a sobbing Talho a tissue. "-unlocked his room door they found him sitting on the floor clinging a photo album and crying his eyes out. He begged them time in and time out to let him go back, but they knew that they couldn't let him go. He ordered them to take charge of the Gekko. He sat there sobbing for three days and wouldn't let anyone near him. It took at least half of the crew an hour to drag him to the little cub. And that's why he's on an IV machine. Last I saw Holland; he was sprawled across his bed, holding onto that album."

"He… did that?" Talho sniffed as she stopped sobbing. "Idiot."

"Were you told about what's going to happen to you now?" Dr Bear asked.

"No, no one told me what was going to happen. All that I know is that I'm to be used as a human experiment in one of Dewey's projects. They said that they're gonna use my baby to make me fight. So I'm gonna presume that I'm going to be killing innocent people unwillingly."

"Something like that. I'll let Commander Ross fill you in on project 375."

"Dr Bear I-" Talho was cut off as Brian rushed in, apologised to Dr Bear and led Talho out of Dr Bear's laboratory.

"What's going on?" Talho asked as she walked next to Brian.

"Colonel Novak is going to inform you on what's going to happen. It won't be easy to listen, but you won't have much of a choice. I'm sorry Talho. I really am," Brian said down-heartedly.

* * *

AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still nothing...

**Chapter 3**

**Changes**

Talho sat locked in a sound proof conference room. Dewey's face appeared on a screen that was placed in front of her. She looked at him with hatred.

"Miss Yuki-" Dewey started.

"Novak" Talho corrected him.

"Novak. It is my duty to inform you about the 'changes' you are going to undergo to become Soldier 375. You will be trained in all forms of martial art and combat until my team of scientists state you unfit to continue until after your children are born. Once they are born you will continue until they see you ready to go onto the battle field. You will be implanted with a device that will control you when necessary. You are to learn how to lift and perform every manoeuvre possible. You will learn to control the latest LFO- The Archangel. You will be known, when you are ready, as Hell's Angel or your counter part- Soldier 375. Do you have any questions?"

"I was taught that if I didn't have something nice to say than I shouldn't say anything at all. I've never really listened to that before, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Talho said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"I see Holland's still into the mouthy type. You'd better watch that tongue of yours Miss Yuki or you might not live very long without my brother protecting you from the world."

"It's Novak and I don't need anyone to protect me. Holland chooses to fight for a good cause. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Insolence is both a curse and a gift. That though depends on when it is used. In your case it's a curse that may just get you killed one day. Good day Miss Yuki," Dewey said as the screen went blank. _Jerk. Just wait till Holland_ _kicks your butt. Then we'll see what a curse I can be to you._ Brian took Talho out of the conference room and told her to rest because Dewey's scientists were arriving tomorrow and would begin training her immediately. _Why do I get myself into these things? I should have become like all of the girls that were in my class- a married housewife with kids. No military or war what so ever._ But Talho knew she wouldn't give something like what she had up. She smiled as she walked out of the room. _Dewey had said children. Not child, children._

* * *

"Talho," Holland mumbled in his sleep for the thousandth time. "Where are you?"

Holland awoke and felt the empty space next to him. He looked around his room hoping that Talho would appear in front of him. He knew that she wouldn't appear but that was all he could do for the time being. It had been three weeks since she had been captured. Dr Bear had informed him that Talho was at Tresor. He had tried on several occasions to get the crew to go to Tresor but they knew if they did they'd be walking into a trap. The thought of going on the Terminus909 had crossed his mind multiple times but he knew that the battery would run out or he'd be no match to such a large amount of KLFs. Holland buried his head under his pillow. _I gotta find a way to get Talho back. I just gotta. My crew is suffering because I refuse to be the leader that I should be. I know that they're not doing so good and they pretend to be to lift my spirit. I know that we'd be beyond the Great Wall by now. I know that even with Master Norb on board they don't really know what to do. I guess that the only thing I can do now is help Eureka_ _and Renton_ _complete what was started. I'm gonna have to put finding Talho second on my list of things to do for now. That's all of use I can do for anyone for the time being. _As the sun started to stream into his room, Holland got ready. He was going to complete the task he'd been given three years ago and he was going to make sure that everything was done properly.

* * *

Brian was right; Dewey's scientists were at Tresor the following morning. They started running tests on Talho as well as training her. Everyday went according to that procedure. When The Archangel was ready they had her learn how to fly it using every method properly before they allowed her to use the weapons on it. When the TypeTheEND was defeated in battle with the Nirvash, they moved the entire operation to a city that no one would pass because it was destroyed and had nothing of value. But what no one else knew was that there was a base situated below the ground. Talho trained there until she was seven months pregnant. They allowed her to rest until the children were born, but three weeks after, they had her working harder to get ready for the tasks that Dewey had set for her. On her first assignment Talho had to take out an entire city. She would have refused to do that, but the device that they had implanted her with was put into effect and Soldier 375 did all of the killing. Her counter part had no problem murdering close to a thousand people, but then again Dewey had said that Soldier 375 would have no conscious. Talho would have control over that part of her brain. She had resolved that the monster inside her wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing all of her memories or experiences that she had had. After a month of destroying city after city, and doing what the Ageha Squad couldn't, Dewey made Talho destroy cities and the people in them. True to her aunt's word they made her fight by threatening to kill her children or turn them into monsters like her. She fought to protect them and to find a way to get back to Holland. Brian who could get a hold of almost any type of information snuck Rayout to her when ever he could. Talho knew that Holland was looking for her and that he was cleaning up the mess that Dewey had made. Recently he had been searching for survivors where Hell's Angel had been. _I'm sorry that you have to clean up my mess. It's been one year and you're still looking for me. When I find you again, you and I can be together again. Although I'll have to share you with our children, I'll have you again. _

Dewey had come aboard the Ageha17 when Talho had begun destroying cities without Soldier 375; Sarah and Todd (Holland and Talho's children) were three months old by then. When Dewey had first seen those two Talho was standing on the other side of the door listening to what he had said to them- "_You look just like your father did when he was your age, Todd Novak. And you Sarah Novak look just like your mother. The only thing that would mark you as your other parent's children is your hair and eyes. What a combination- a Holland_ _with raven black hair and hazel eyes and a Talho with blue eyes and silver hair. Who'd have thought? Looks like your father has succeeded where I have failed."_

Today Dewey had a simple mission for Talho- stopping a group of people who have been capturing and murdering civilians in order to get revenge on the military.

"Well you're actually gonna let me kill less that a hundred people. But why let me take care of this?" Talho asked.

"You're the most widely known and they will most likely fear you," Dewey said in the same sardonic tone he had been using on her whenever they spoke.

"So you're using fear of a woman to destroy them. How pathetic, but then again every other time you've gotten me to do something like this that's been the excuse. Fine but this time I'll think of you when I'm killing them," Talho said and went to get ready. She changed out of the nightgown that she was wearing and put on her now usual outfit- black tank top, mini skirt and boots. _I'm gonna get sick of wearing full black_ Talho thought as she put on a zip-up, hooded black jacket. _Time to go._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you reading. Hope you're enjoying it. Here's another chappie

**Chapter 4**

**A Tight Sitch**

Holland felt a familiar sensation when he got onto his ref board. He hadn't been able to lift for a year because of his injuries. Renton and Matthieu had annoyed him into getting onto his board again. It took him a few hours, but he was able to lift like he once could. If he had one more thing he would be able to lift better than before, but he would have to search harder to find her. _Talho is what I need to lift better than ever. I'll find her soon, I can feel it._

Hap signalled to Holland and he got off his ref board.

"What's going on?" Holland asked.

"We've got a call from someone. They're asking if we could help find missing people," Hap replied.

"Aren't we already doing that?" Holland asked sadly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to. I just-" Hap apologised.

"What city?" Holland asked.

"Huh… oh… um, it's Gearnous City. Apparently there have been stacks of reports of the same thing in other cities in the area. The client says that it's a group of rebels who are capturing and killing civilians to get revenge against the military,"

"Isn't it bad enough that Hell's Angel is destroying cities and a couple of groups that defied the military but now this?" Holland asked.

"You know Holland, a few people who've seen Hell's Angel said that it's a woman as beautiful as heaven. And a few stories have been leaked from the military officers that she was a rebel that was captured by the military and turned into a fighting machine," Hap said. "That's what I've heard though."

"So anyway, when did the missing go missing?"

"Two days ago. They don't want to risk losing the people- they're important in society."

"I'll go head over there now. It'll only take a couple of hours."

"I'll get Hilda or Renton to go with you."

"No, I'll go alone."

"Holland you know how dangerous that is," Hap said.

"Fine, we'll land the Gekko near the city. While I look for the missing people you can have everyone else on standby. They all need rest. After the last two cities, we're all tired."

"But-"

"No buts," Holland said and walked to the Gekko.

* * *

An hour later, Holland found himself surrounded by seven guys. They handcuffed him and took him to a dark, isolated warehouse. There he saw the missing people. _Now to get out of these handcuffs._ He saw about ten big guys with their guys pointed at a figure in black. It was a woman with a hood over her head. She had a gun in her gun holder and was crouching. By the looks of it she had gotten in through the hole that was in the roof when they had surrounded, her guns in hand.

"So the military sent the legendary Hell's Angel to take us down. Nice to see that they take us as such a big threat," one of the men said.

"They thought I could do with a small workout," Hell's Angel said in a mocking voice. "Looks like I won't break out a sweat."

"Insolence. You dare speak to one of the most wanted men by the military with insolence?"

"I've spoken to the most wanted man in the world with more insolence and attitude. Even with more emotion. Heck I've been with him and would still be if the military hadn't caught me. But things don't always happen the way you want them to," she replied. _Talho _Holland thought. _Holland_ Talho thought as she saw him standing handcuffed in the doorway.

"So Hell's Angel has a heart," another man commented.

"And two children," she added. She hoped that Holland heard that. "Now let's see you pathetic lot have the minister, judge, mayor and their families and the leader of Gekkostate. Well now if you have Holland you should be pretty good, that is if he put up a fight."

"I didn't," Holland said.

"Well then I should have taken all seventy two of you in say five minutes." Talho reported.

"Insolence again," the first man said. He was the leader of the group. Talho smiled, the hood of her jacket was pulled over her face so no one could see her smirk. "Let's see the face of Hell's Angel shall we boys. Then we'll know if she really is a beautiful as heaven."

The man reached for Talho's hood and as he did she did a back flip, grabbed her gun and shot him. She landed on a crate not to far away, her hood fell of revealing her face. She looked exactly as she had when Holland had last seen her except that she'd let her hair grow back to her shoulders.

"Anyone else?" She asked. At first all of the men hesitated then a woman shot at her. Talho did a somersault to avoid getting hit and fired at the woman hitting her in the arm. Once all of the men had begun firing at Talho, Holland grabbed the keys off the man who lay dead next to him and unlocked his handcuffs. He ran to where the prisoners were and uncuffed them. He instructed them to get out of the warehouse as fast as they could. Once he was sure they were all out he grabbed a gun that was next to him and helped Talho out. In a matter of minutes all of the rebels lay dead on the warehouse floor. Talho had her back to Holland and was looking at one of the rebels. _A kid no older than seventeen was part of all this. He died before he could fully enjoy his life._

* * *

"Talho," Holland said. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He was partially shocked that Talho had killed so many people without hesitation, but was glad to see her. Talho turned around and saw Holland standing in front of her. _He must think I'm monster _she thought.

"Yeah," she replied. Holland took a step towards her and pulled her into a hug. She dropped her gun and hugged him, she didn't want to let him go. Holland pulled back a bit to look at her and then he kissed her. He felt a familiar sensation, one that he didn't want to stop feeling. Talho slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neither one of them wanted to break apart, but when they did they both smiled.

"I missed you so much," Talho said.

"I felt like there was nothing left in the world without you," Holland said.

"Let's get outta here," Talho suggested as she realised that they were surrounded by dead bodies. As the two of them left the warehouse Holland grabbed his ref board. Talho hummed a tune and Holland turned to see a ref board come their way and stop in front of Talho.

"How'd-" Holland began.

"I'll explain later," she said and hopped onto the board. She led him to a wooded area not too far away from the city. They stopped just before they entered the woods because it would be hard to stay together in it. The couple walked holding hands to a clearing, where they found The Archangel.

"C'mon let's get you back to the Gekko," Talho said with a heavy heart.

"Huh… what do you mean me? You're coming with me," Holland said.

"I can't. Not as long as Todd and Sarah are still on the Ageha17."

"Then let's go and get them."

"It's too dangerous."

"This coming from the woman that told me escaping from the military was too dangerous and yet she was the one who had the dangerous job."

"This is different."

"Yeah, this time we're getting two babies of a military ship," Holland said. He wasn't going to lose her again. Talho knew that it was useless trying to change his mind so she kissed him.

"We won't be able to do it alone. We'll need a distraction and a way to get you on board," Talho said.

"I got an idea," Holland said with a smile.

An: Another chappie another day. Please review and make my life happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello minna-san. Hope you've all been well. Here's the fifth chappie hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not yet, no

**Chapter 5**

**Soldier 375**

"This is The Archangel coming in," Talho said.

"Roger that Archangel. Opening the catapult," the reply came from the other side of the radio. The catapult opened and Talho took the Archangel in. As she climbed out Dewey was waiting for her.

"That took longer than planned," he said in his usual sardonic tone.

"Well, I decided that a walk to where I left The Archangel would be refreshing," Talho said with equal sarcasm.

"Sir an unidentified ship is approaching the Ageha17," Dewey's assistant reported. Dewey left the hangar and went to the control room. Talho made sure that he was gone before she allowed Hilda out of the back seat of The Archangel.

"Still the same old jerk that he's always been," Hilda said.

"That'll never change. Ok, follow me and stay close," was Talho's response. The two of the walked to Talho's room as quickly as they could. Once inside Hilda noticed two baby cribs in the middle.

"So these are the two wonders in your life. They're so adorable and look just like you and Holland," Hilda said.

"Yeah, except their hair and eyes," Talho said. She smiled and went over to her cupboard. She grabbed all of their belongings (there wasn't much) and flung it into a bag. Then she and Hilda picked up a baby each and headed towards The Archangel. When Dewey had heard that the Gekko was heading straight for them, he thought of a way to make his brother and all of Gekkostate pay for destroying the Ageha Squad, he was going to make Talho destroy him.

"Miss Yuki, get ready to head out and destroy the enemy ship," he said over the intercom. _My foolish brother will pay._ Talho heard this announcement.

"Looks like Holland was right," Hilda said.

"Yeah," Talho said as she climbed into The Archangel. Over the radio she said, "Archangel heading out."

"Your target is Gekkostate," came the reply.

"No Dewey. My target is the Ageha17. I'm going to take down the ship that I hate so much," Talho said.

"Then it looks like Soldier 375 will be killing my brother using your body," Dewey said as he pressed the button that controlled Soldier 375. Talho screamed and held her head. Hilda held the twins close and waited until Holland appeared in front of them in the 909. He gave her a signal and she opened the hatch. The 909 flew as close to The Archangel as possible and pick up Hilda and the twins. Once she was sure they had gone, Talho closed the hatch. Her head was throbbing and she could feel her losing control to Soldier 375. She fought as hard as she could but it was no use within a matter of seconds Soldier 375 was in control. She licked her lips and smiled.

"So this is Gekkostate. Welcome to your doom. I hope you enjoy getting ripped to pieces because I know that I'll enjoy ripping you to pieces," Soldier 375 said laughing. "So which one of you is my pathetic counter part's husband, Holland Novak? I know. I'll just kill all of you with the same amount of satisfaction."

"You want to kill Holland so badly but we say that you'll have to get passed us first," a young male voice said.

"So you must be Renton. You and your partner, Eureka must really want to die," Soldier 375 said in a blood-thirsty voice.

"You remind me of me. I'm so glad I'm not a puppet to that useless Dewey Novak anymore," came a voice that was once blood-thirsty.

"Pilot of TheEND welcome to Dewey's revenge. I'll be more than happy to kill someone a useless as you for the fun of it."

TheEND and the Archangel started to battle while a squadron of KLFs fought the 606 and the Nirvash. Holland had left Hilda in the hangars and headed of to join the battle. Hilda, who had left the twins with Mischa, climbed into the 808 and headed out to protect the Gekko. Once Holland was on the battle field he headed to where TheEND and the Archangel were fighting. Anemone was doing her best to not have to hurt Talho but Soldier 375 didn't care less. When she saw the 909 approach, Soldier 375 turned all of her attention to Holland.

"Talho I know that you can hear me. Try to break through. Fight it Talho. I know you can," Holland said.

You think that a few words will-" Soldier 375 started to say before she let out a scream. "NO! I WON'T LET SOMEONE A PATHETIC AS YOU BREAK ME! I WON'T LET HER BREAK THROUGH! I WON'T! I WON'T!"

Soldier 375 let out another scream before she let out a deep breath.

"Holland?" a recovered Talho asked.

"Yeah," Holland replied.

"Let's end this," Talho said with a smile.

"You bet."

Talho and Anemone headed towards the KLF squadron while Holland headed towards the Ageha17. Within moments half of the KLF squadron had been taken out by Talho and the other half by the other four LFOs. Holland had sent the Ageha17 crashing to its destruction and was now heading after the escape pods. He was determined to find Dewey and make him pay for what he had done. One of the pods landed and Dewey emerged from it. Holland landed the 909 and jumped out holding a gun, Dewey was also armed and ready to fight his brother.

"You're still trying to prove that you're better than me, but that will never happen Holland," Dewey said.

"I don't need to prove that I'm better than you because I proved that years ago," Holland said with a smirk.

"Both you and Miss Yuki are both insolent. I can only imagine how insolent your children will be," Dewey said hatefully.

"Her surname is Novak. I married her and she took on my surname making her a Novak and your sister-in-law. And my children will turn out how they turn out. I just hope that they are nothing like you," Holland said.

"Let's end this battle Holland and see who truly is the superior between two of us," Dewey said. They both began shooting at the other and dodging bullets. Talho landed the Archangel and ran to where the Novak brothers were fighting. Once the two of them were out of ammunition they started to punch the other and call the other names the are far too vulgar to record. Talho stood and watched the two of them fight and knew that it would be better to let them fight it out that way. Dewey punched Holland's jaw and sent him flying back and then reached for his gun. Realising that he was out of ammunition he headed towards the escape pod and pulled out an emergency gun. Holland stood up as Dewey turned around. Dewey fired the gun and Talho fell to the ground. She had stepped in Dewey's way as he shot the gun. She had protected Holland. Before she fell forward, she grabbed her own gun and shot at Dewey hitting him in the arm and causing him to drop his gun. Holland caught Talho just before she hit the ground and held her tightly. She had been hit near the heart and was bleeding rapidly.

"Finish this please Holland," Talho begged and gave him a look that told him that she'd be alright for a little longer. Holland took the gun that Talho was holding and walked over to his brother.

"Goodbye Dewey," Holland said and he shot his brother. It hurt him to kill his own brother, but it had hurt him even more when Talho had been taken a year ago.

"Looks like you are a success like dad said. He would be proud of you. I'm proud to have called you my brother. Take care of the world," Dewey said as he died. Holland saw a look in his brother's eyes that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of pride and satisfaction. Holland turned and ran to Talho's side; he carried her to the 909 and rushed her to Mischa.

An: Hokay, that's another chappie down. Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review and make me happy. You get cupcakes with each review


	6. Chapter 6

An: So here's the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth putting my name on and calling a TV show so I don't think so

**Chapter 6**

**Unfinished Business**

"Holland you're going to have to wait outside," Mischa said. "You shouldn't see this because I'm going to have to remove this device they implanted into her."

The door was closed and Holland sat outside waiting. The Nirvash and TheEND went to retrieve The Archangel. Holland sat there outside the room that Talho was in pain and was suffering for having protected him. _The first time Talho had gotten onto a ref board with me was her first time on a ref board and she was scared. I told her that there was nothing to be scared of and that I'd be there with her. I told her that as long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to her. When she's good to go I'll take her out on our long board. Talho please be aright._ Three hours later Mischa came out and found Holland sitting in the same spot. He stood up as she came out.

"She's resting. You can go in and see her if you like," Mischa said.

"Thanks," Holland said as he walked in to the medical room. As Mischa closed the door, to give the two of them some privacy, Talho woke up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Holland replied.

"I guess taking those prototypes helped."

"Yeah," he said. The prototype that she was talking about was the latest thing that the military was working on. It was a drug that would rapidly speed up the healing process of the tissue in the body and would leave no trace of injury. Holland went up the bed that she was lying on and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Talho said. She wasn't sure what Holland was talking about.

"For not keeping my promises to you."

"Idiot," Talho said knowing what he meant, "you did your best and not everything comes out the way you want them to."

"Do you always have to be right?" Holland said smiling.

"One of us has to be," Talho replied. Mischa opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but Talho, you need to rest and Holland, your crew is waiting for your orders," Mischa said.

"Go take care of thing," Talho said. Holland smiled again. He kissed her and went to the lounge where he found all of Gekkostate.

"Holland you look different," Hap said.

"Why else? He found his wife and is a father of two incredibly adorable children. And he's smiling more." Hilda said.

"Hmmm… he also looks less stressed and happier," Gidget added.

"That's 'cause Miss Talho's back," Renton said.

"Alright that's enough outta you lot. Jeez," Holland said.

"So where to now?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, where are we off to now leader?" Anemone and Eureka asked.

"Have any of you been to Metros. It's of the coast a hundred miles from the Capital and it's a great place to take a vacation. What do you say?" Holland asked.

"Are there good trapars there?" Moondoggie and Gidget asked.

"Is the lighting good?" Maurice and Stoner asked.

"How bout you wait and find out," Hilda said.

"Fine," came the chorus of responses.

"Let's get moving," Renton said. Everyone got up and went to their positions. Anemone and Eureka handed Holland Todd and Sarah and went to their positions.

"Damn it. The two of you look just like your mother and I," Holland said. "Everything is going to be ok from now on. I promise to keep that promise."

Todd and Sarah smiled a toothless smile. Talho walked into Holland and her room the following morning to find the three of them passed out on the couch. Holland was still holding the two of them and Todd had an arm over Sarah.

"Looks like Holland's not the only one that's going to be protecting us," Talho said and kissed the three of them on the forehead lightly. "I'll protect you and all of Gekkostate and rectify what I did to all those cities in any way possible."

Talho left the room and headed towards the hangars to The Archangel.

"Are you going to The Archangel?" Anemone asked when she saw Talho.

"Yeah, I gotta see if he's ok," Talho replied.

"Do you have a bond with him?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll take care of you."

"He's already done that plenty of times. Anemone?" Talho asked.

"Yeah."

"I haven't properly greeted you, so hi."

"Hi," Talho couldn't wait to go to Metros. It was a short way away from the Capital.

Holland looked at Talho. They were on vacation and Talho was dressed as Hell's Angel.

"Where are you going?" Holland looked at her questioningly.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. I'll be back soon. Promise," Talho got into the Archangel.

"Should I come with?"

"No, this it something I have to do on my own. If I need any help I'll call."

Talho had infiltrated the Capital. All of the power was off and most of the security doors were closed, locking the occupants inside the buildings. The Grand Council Woman knew all, of this but she wouldn't leave where she was. She knew her time was up. There was absolutely nothing that she could do now.

"Go and hide. Once it is over and the power is back on evacuate everyone," she said to her servant.

"But Miss-"

"No buts. Hell's Angel is here for only one purpose. No one will be unnecessarily harmed. Do as I order," The Grand Council woman sat and looked at the ocean surrounding the capital. It was only a matter of time that she would be part of it. _You've done well Talho. You've made your aunt proud. Now live up to our promise and end this. End it all once and for all._

An: Well that's a wrap on this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
